Why I should be immortal
by starlight7417
Summary: Clarisse hears that Percy bloody Jackson was offered the chance to become immortal and she wants her own chance seeing as she did so much for Olympus


**A/N: I don't own any of it and I hope you enjoy… Please don't be too harsh although all reviews are welcome and any flames shall be used to toast marshmallows. **

**Clarisse hears that Percy bloody Jackson was offered the chance to become immortal and she wants her own chance seeing as she did so much for Olympus**

Why I should be immortal…

Okay I know that I'm not your first choice but before you make your decision let me tell you why you should grant me the chance to be immortal.

As everyone on Olympus knows I was the one who stuck by Chris's side when we found him, broken in the labyrinth and although you all think that's because I'm in love with him that's not entirely true. I love him … that much is true but as a brother and even if I loved him any other way well let's just say he's got eyes for no one but fish face…umm I mean Lord Poseidon's son. He's a great guy but believe me if he hurts Chris no one in the whole of tartarus is going to stop me ripping him to pieces while he watches.

Anyway I should get this chance because let's just admit it I am the greatest warrior since my dear father. You don't believe me? Well who was it that charged a drakon with nothing but a sword to protect me…serves it right really it was asking for it and none of my brothers would have achieved it no matter how much they try all of my demigod half-brothers are not quite up to dads war standards and if I had not stepped in they would have been crushed by the drakon. Although it would have served them right… not one of my cabin recognised that it wasn't me leading them into battle I mean how hard is it to tell the difference.

I believe that you should grant me this chance to become immortal because even though I was not given a chance to prove myself with the seven I am great enough to be a hero of Olympus. I know that you see me as just the bully of camp half-blood but that has all changed. I have changed. If I could go back in time now then I would change how I have acted towards everybody else.

Percy… poor innocent kid….. we were never friends but if I could go back to when we first met I guess I shouldn't have acted so harsh to defend myself. I wasn't sure of myself then. When dad let me have the chariot for the day and my brothers stole it, he was the one who went out of his way to get it back. He helped me overcome my worst fear and helped me become a better person. I was proud that day that I was able to help defend the cause he fought for against the darkest forces of our world. To avenge the deaths of my brothers and Silena.

Annabeth… my smart loving cousin… I used to hate her but she was the first to change me. She showed me that there is good in every person and our parents give us qualities but we can determine what we are ourselves without following them blindly. She is the one person who knew how to make her own decisions and she was always the first to find things out and make fair judgements on others.

Like I said there are a lot of people I would have changed how I acted around. Luke, I should have paid more attention…looked out for him… we could have saved each other, I could have saved him from that awful fate. Deimos and Phobos, my immortal brothers…. Yeah sure they're pains in my arse but they're still my brothers and I should have got to know them better.. and if I became immortal I might be able to help tame them .

Nico… I mean that kid didn't need anyone else treating him harshly but it was just the way we had to act… our parents were angry at each other so we had to be against each other.

Then there is the man I fell for. My father never approved of him..but then again he didn't approve of anyone. Dad's always been protective of me I'm his first daughter so of course he wants me to be safe. I couldn't believe it when I received his blessing so to be put up by him for immortality despite everything is a near miracle. But anyway he is like a light in my dark and he is the one thing that helps me stay alive and persuades me to keep fighting like the warrior I was raised to be.

If you grant me it for none of the above reasons then please, let me become immortal and stand by my loves side. Give Lord Apollo a chance to be happy after everything he's been through.

Hope to be on Olympus with you soon

Clarisse 'drakon slayer' La Rue


End file.
